


Old men and flu shots

by passionatememes



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: I love them so much, M/M, kounoi, noijaku, these two are gigantic dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatememes/pseuds/passionatememes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Koujaku both need flu shots. One is annoyed at the cost, the other is afraid of needles.<br/>Prompt by imagineyourotp.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old men and flu shots

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this takes place probably in the dmmd canonverse but like before all the intense stuff happens yeah yeah  
> based off of a prompt and also my headcanon that Koujaku is afraid of needles bc of his past ya feel me

“$50.00?!” Noiz muttered to himself, scowling at the cost of a single flu shot. “You’ve got to be fuckin’ kidding me…” He didn’t care that he had loads of money to toss around, he wasn’t going to pay such an outrageous price for a shot that he didn’t even need. “This is bullshit.” 

“I’m sorry, Sir, I cannot do anything about the price…,” the desk clerk said, looking annoyed. “If you do not like it, might I suggest finding another clinic? You’re holding up the line.” 

Noiz grunted, scanning his coil through the reader and then moving aside to sit down in the waiting room. As he sat, bringing a game up to pass the time, he noticed another man sitting one seat over from him. The man had half his face covered by his hair and a red kimono, he seemed to be quite nervous as well. Noiz shrugged it off, deciding not to get involved in other people’s affairs and then started his game. 

“...” 

“Will you please, for the love of God, stop jiggling your foot…?!” Noiz finally asked as his game character died for the fifth time in a row. He looked up, glaring at the man, who looked a bit embarrassed and a bit annoyed. 

“Not really. Maybe if you weren’t so rude…” He went back to jiggling his foot, biting his lip. 

“I said please. That wasn’t rude.” 

“I don’t know you. I’m not in the mood to be social.” 

Noiz rolled his eyes. “I’m never in the mood to be social. Shut the fuck up, you’re not special.” 

The man didn’t reply, but Noiz craned his neck to see a text that he had just received on his outdated coil. 

“Koujaku,  
Don’t be nervous! It’ll be over in a second! Even though needles aren’t the best, it’s okay! :)  
Aoba” 

Noiz looked back up at Koujaku. So he knew his name and why he was so nervous. The man was scared of needles and probably here for a shot. He snorted to himself, leaning back a little and putting his arms behind his head. 

“So, you’re scared of needles, huh.” He snickered to himself as Koujaku’s head whipped up, his only visible eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“Huh? Where’d that come from?”

Noiz nodded in the direction of the other’s coil. “Don’t you have the extension to make it so only you can read your texts? It’s the most basic one out there…” 

“I have trust in humanity that people won’t invade my privacy!” Koujaku put his coil away, glaring at Noiz again. “I guess you just don’t know common decency.” 

“Whatever, I bet you don’t even know how to put it on there. You old people don’t know any new tech stuff. It’s pathetic.” He grinned, finding it amusing to rile this stranger up. 

“And how do you know I’m so “old”, exactly..?” He made sure to put exaggerated air quotes around the word “old”. 

“Your wrinkles are showing, Grandpa~” Noiz snickered to himself as Koujaku’s eyes widened and he took out his coil, turning on the front camera to make sure and then glaring at Noiz. 

“Fuck you. Why are you even talking to me, anyways?” 

“You stopped jiggling your foot.” 

“...” 

“Why are you so nervous about this anyways? It’s just a shot. Not a big deal.”

Koujaku paused and then frowned. “... I have a history with needles that I’d rather forget.”

He snorted. “What, you get a drunken tattoo or something and have emotional scars fro-...” Noiz trailed off as he saw Koujaku clench his fists. 

“...”

“... So that’s a yes?” 

“I’m not entitled to tell you anything. Stop talking to me.” 

“I wanna see it.”

“What?” 

“Your tattoo.” Noiz looked over to the piece of hair covering Koujaku’s face. 'No wonder he wants to hide it… Face tattoos are ugly as fuck,' he thought to himself.

“No.” Koujaku turned to the side, jiggling his foot again. Noiz sighed. 

“Look, old man, you’re gonna be fine.” He smiled to himself when he saw Koujaku’s eyebrow twitch when he called him “old man”. “Just chill out. It only takes a second and then it’s done.” 

Koujaku nodded. “It’s more just the memories that come up around needles that I don’t like. The thought scares me more than the physical pain.” 

“Oh.” Noiz shrugged, unsure about how much shots actually did hurt for most people. “Just don’t think about it.” 

“That’s not how it works.” 

He narrowed his eyes. “I’m taking time out of my life to try and help you. At least be grateful.” 

Koujaku, in turn, rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but two nurses walked out. 

“Koujaku?” 

“Noiz?” 

They both stood up, Koujaku exhaling a deep breath. “Alright, Noiz. See you later maybe. 

“Same to you, old man. Careful, don’t throw out that hip while walking.” He snickered as he saw Koujaku roll his eyes, going with the nurse to get the shot. It only took a few minutes and he walked out without waiting for a band aid, not seeing the use for them. There wasn’t even really a mark from where the needle went in, a band aid was unnecessary and would just fall off.

“Oi, kid,” a voice sounded behind him. Noiz turned, seeing Koujaku rolling down his kimono sleeve. He noted, with amusement, that Koujaku had opted for not only a band aid, but a Hello Kitty decorated one too. 

“What is it?” He lifted an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Noiz hadn’t really expected Koujaku to actually interact with him after they parted, he didn’t see any reason to talk again. 

“Thanks.” Koujaku put his hands on his hips, giving a small smile. Noiz blinked. Koujaku had caught him off guard with the appreciation and that combined with that smile… Wow. Noiz needed a minute. 

“... For what?” He crossed his arms again, getting control of himself. Why Koujaku’s smile seemed so great to him, he didn’t know. “I literally just teased you and made you angry for a full ten minutes.” 

“Yeah,” Koujaku shrugged. “But it did distract me and make me more angry at you rather than anxious about needles. So hey, thanks.” 

“... Yeah.” He shrugged. “Maybe I can show you how to get that extension on your coil too. I would tell you how, but you old people can never learn new stuff.”

“Enough with the age jokes. You don’t even know my age…” He finger combed his hair, smiling a bit. “But yeah, doing that for me would be great.” 

Noiz nodded, moving and then fiddling with his coil and then sending something. “That’s my number. Text me later and maybe I’ll do it for you.” 

“How did you… I didn’t even give you that number!” 

“I have my ways. See ya, Koujaku.” Noiz gave a small wave, turning and heading out of the doctor’s office, leaving a dumbfounded Koujaku in his wake.


End file.
